1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element module and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An explanation will be given of the case where a semiconductor element is an optical element (light emitting element, light receiving element). FIG. 7A is a side view of a conventional semiconductor element module; FIG. 7B is a side view of FIG. 7A; and FIG. 7C is a front view taken in line A--A' in FIG. 7A.
In these figures, reference numeral 1 denotes an optical element for converting an electric signal into an optical signal and vice versa; 2 an optical fiber for transmitting the optical signal; 3 a mount for adjusting/fixing the optical axes of the optical element 1 and optical fiber 2; 4 a package for hermetically sealing the optical element; 5 one of wires for connecting the optical element 1 and package 4; 6 one of leads, provided on both sides of the package 4 so that an opening end is oriented to the a package attaching plane, for connecting the optical element and external circuit; and 7 one of brazing materials for connecting the package and the leads 6. The wire 5 and leads 6 are electrically connected to each other through the package 4. FIG. 8A is a side view of a semiconductor device in which a conventional semiconductor element module is mounted on a substrate through through-holes formed in a substrate. FIG. 8B is a front view of FIG. 8A. In these figures, reference numeral 8 denotes a substrate on which a semiconductor element module is mounted; 9 a solder for mounting; and 10 one of through-holes made in the substrate 8. FIG. 9A is a side view of a semiconductor device in which a conventional semiconductor element module is mounted on a substrate through conductor patterns formed on a mounting surface of the substrate.
The conventional semiconductor element module and semiconductor device configured as described above has the following problems. When the semiconductor element module is mounted on the substrate 8 through the through-holes 10 made therein, the solder used for mounting (solder material used to solder the leads 6 through the through-holes 10) is molten owing to heating so that a part of the molten solder flows into a slight gap formed between a package bottom and substrate 8 by a capillary phenomemon, thus short-circuiting the leads 6 to each other. Further, when the semiconductor module is mounted on the substrate through the conductor patterns 11 mounted on the mounting surface of the substrate 8, the leads 6 must be shaped at a portion apart from the brazing materials 7 in order to maintain the connecting strength between the package 4 and leads 6. Since the brazing materials 7 are located at a position near the bottom of the package, in order to satisfy the above requirement, the leads 6 will be shaped (outward bending) at a portion thereof apart from the package bottom. This increases the height of the semiconductor device after mounting.